1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weft control method for looms which permits easy adjustment of the length of weft fed from a weft length measuring system in a fluid jet loom.
2. Related Prior Art
With the weft length measuring method on a conventional fluid jet loom, the speed of the weft length measuring drum and the timing of the pinch roller must be adjusted to adjust the weft feed length. Furthermore, electric timing and mechanical adjustment are also required in the case of a drum type length measuring system. These adjustments can take significant amounts of time and a skilled operator is required.
Weft feed rate requires finer adjustment than before since the loom speed and weft inserting speed are faster than before. However, a system to control the weft feed rate easily and correctly has not yet been developed.